Problem: If Jeff picks one letter randomly from the alphabet, what is the probability that the letter is in the word `PROBABILITY'?
Solution: Eliminating multiple occurrences of the same letter, the word `PROBABILITY' uses $9$ different letters of the alphabet, A, B, I, L, O, P, R, T, and Y. Since there are $26$ letters in the alphabet, the probability that Jeff picks one of the $9$ different letters in `PROBABILITY' is $\boxed{\frac{9}{26}}.$